Narcissus and Echo
by Sen Graham
Summary: A meeting story for Ikkaku and Yumichika, drawing strange parrallels to a certain Greek myth. Not shonen-ai, but I guess it could be if you squint. Rated T for Ikkaku's language


_Guess what? I finally figured out how to do author's notes! Hooray! Anyhow, this story is not really funny like my other ones. I wrote it because it bunnied me and I'm thinking of entering it in a fanfiction contest at a con I'm going to. So if you decide this story merits a review, please tell me exactly what you thing and about any bad spelling and grammar. Thanks!_

-Sen Graham McGrath

* * *

Narcissus and Echo

Beauty is so solitary.

That was the way it was, how it would always be. A rose would prick those close to it, a daffodil would poison the other plants in the vase, Pandora would unleash pestilence, a face would launch a thousand ships, and a golden apple would spark a war. Beauty had to be solitary.

And that was how Ayasegawa Yumichika sat. He had always been alone in a sense. Perhaps he was not physically alone, but in thought, the sea of solitude engulfed him in crashing, monotonous waves. He was the sole member of the squad, comprised mainly of 'thugs' who possessed even a shred of finesse, elegance and beauty. As such it had always made him stand out a little, and his arrogant and cold personality kept most away.

'Like a narcissus,' thought Yumichika bitterly. He sat in his chair, admiring a vase overflowing with daffodils that rested on the table, basking in the gentle sun. The lovely flowers quietly stared back; green necks letting their large golden heads droop into a lazy, half-hearted bow. The pleasant aroma flooded the room. Daffodils had always had the most beautiful scent.

Yumichika rested his chin on his palm. He slouched forward slightly to let his elbow lie on the table, mirroring the flower's slumped position. Violet eyes met golden blossoms through warm coloured feathers and midnight hair. Beauty was solitary, but unfortunately, solitary was turning out to be unsightly and overrated.

Footsteps destroyed the silence that consumed the metaphoric and literal Narcissus without mercy. The steps broke into a crescendo as they picked up their pace. Anyone unaccustomed to the familiar pattern might have thought some kind of rampaging animal had broken into Seireitei, but Yumichika knew better and he was very, very well acquainted with the steps. The pounding would speed up and get louder and louder until a familiar man would burst through the sliding door, practically breaking it in the process. An agonizing screech from the opening door heralded the arrival of Ikkaku Madarame.

"Must you stomp so loudly?" asked Yumichika, without turning around, "If you give me a headache or wrinkles, I won't forgive you."

"God Yumichika, I just came to say 'hi!'" countered Ikkaku. The bald man briefly wondered if he had interrupted another of his partner's preening sessions, and was surprised to see he had not. Instead he saw a simple vase with a peacock print filled with yellow flowers.

"Uh, those are damper-pills, right?" guessed Ikkaku. A flower was a flower to him, but his friend thought quite differently.

"Daffodils!" snapped Yumichika turning around, "Or the Latin Narcissus Genus."

"Okay, okay!" said Ikkaku throwing his hands up in the air. He was not sure what had put his partner in a bad mood. Yumichika seemed to be the only man he knew who suffered from inexplicable mood swings. It was annoying at times.

"Narcissus, hm? Isn't that what people call you?" asked Ikkaku.

Again, Yumichika's mood altered completely. It was like switching a light on and off, yet you had no idea exactly how you had thrown the switch. In a flash the shorter, vain man had Ikkaku's right hand grasped firmly in his own. His purple eyes looked up to meet those of his partner, happiness dancing with new found sparkles.

"You think I'm a beautiful narcissus Ikkaku!" gasped Yumichika.

Ikkaku firmly pushed his companion away, "See, this is exactly why people think you're queer. I meant the guy in that story."

Yumichika was not deterred, "You think I have the visage of the most beautiful Greek demi-god! Oh thank you Ikkaku!"

Ikkaku rolled his red rimmed eyes as the smaller man held him in a tight embrace. He sighed and waited for Yumichika to get bored and let go, which did not happen as soon as he would like. Eventually, Yumichika did back off and gazed up at him through black bobbed hair.

"Though, I'm not sure you know the story very well, it's not all about Narcissus," chided Yumichika.

"So?" demanded Ikkaku.

"So, you left out two other very important characters, Nemesis and Echo," said Yumichika teasingly. He pulled a flower from the vase and pressed the soft, scented petals to his lips and let his nose drink in the intoxicating aroma.

"Once again, so?" demanded Ikkaku, "Who cares about some fairytale."

"It's a beautiful fairytale, and you don't seem no know the best parts," huffed Yumichika.

Ikkaku had indeed left out many parts, and his pretty partner was more than happy to enlighten him. "See, Nemesis fell in love with Narcissus, but he told her off because she was ugly. Nemesis got mad at him for rejecting her, so she used Echo, another girl who loved Narcissus, to lure him to a pond. Echo was a Nymph who had caught Zeus having an affair with another Nymph, and lied to Hera about it. As punishment she was doomed to repeat the last words of any sentence spoken to her. Anyways, Narcissus got lost in the woods and called out for help, and Echo replied with the last few syllables he had called. Curious, he followed her until he reached a pool where he saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He reached out to touch him but-"

"I know this story, he falls in and dies," finished Ikkaku bluntly.

"That's not how it goes at all!" protested Yumichika, "He disturbed the reflection and realized that he could never be with this other person. So he sat looking at his reflection until he withered away and died. Then daffodils grew where his beautiful corpse decomposed. Echo stayed by the pool forever remaining faithful to the man she loved."

"That's a shitty story," grumbled Ikkaku.

"Why?" gasped Yumichika, nearly dropping his flower.

"Everyone died or wound up miserable and there was no fighting," complained Ikkaku.

Yumichika huffed and returned to his flower. This was another reason beauty had to be solitary. Nobody was able to understand beauty. He stroked the soft petals gingerly and decided to remain silent.

"Though that does sound like you," mused Ikkaku.

"What? Sitting in front of a mirror until I waste away and die? Thanks for the faith in my intelligence, you're too kind," said Yumichika in a voice laden with sarcasm.

"No not the pretty boy, whats-her-face the Nymph. You remember, back in Rukongai?" said Ikkaku.

"Hm, perhaps you should remind me, my memory's a little fuzzy," Yumichika teased frivolously.

"Smart ass," grumbled Ikkaku, and he began his story.

_There was nobody to fight here. Everyone was far too weak. Not only was fighting a weakling dishonorable, there was no fun in it. It was also impossible to get stronger by fighting someone weaker than yourself. There was nobody he could go all out with. So Madarame Ikkaku would probably find an Inn, drink until he dropped, and then move on to the next town. _

_He had been taking a short cut through a back ally. It stunk worse than the main streets, but it was less crowded. There were no destitute, cloaked figures huddled around fires in the more foreboding parts of the city. They were probably afraid of getting attacked by someone like him. Ikkaku was fine with it, there was nobody stronger than he was, so if he was attacked he would certainly come out of the fight unscathed. The only thing that bothered him was the heavy smell of garbage and empty chamber pots. _

_However, he soon realized he was being followed. Ikkaku could hear the quiet padding of sandal clad feet, trying to keep time with his pace. The bald man glanced over his shoulder and found nobody. He could hear him, and within moments he could smell some sort of flower amidst the trash. _

_"Who's there?" growled Ikkaku. He was not in the mood for this. He had had enough disappointing fights for one day, and now he just wanted to drink. _

_"Who's there?" repeated a soft tenor voice. _

_Ikkaku rolled his eyes, "Come out where I can see you, you coward."_

_"I can see you, you coward."_

_The fighter was stunned for a moment. Had this person just called him a coward? Did they mean it, or were they just repeating everything he said. "Alright where are you!?"_

_"Where are you!?"_

_So it was just mindlessly repeating. Not only was this opponent weak, he was retarded. "Look, I just beat all the toughest guys in the area. You can't win, so go home._

_"Go home."_

_'I intend to,' thought Ikkaku. He took a few more steps, but heard the soft feet creeping after him. He drew his sword, "I'll gut you if you keep following me!"_

_"You keep following me!"_

_That was enough. Ikkaku turned around and gazed piercingly into the shadows, "I warned you, as soon as I find you, you're dead!"_

_"You're dead," the light tenor voice whispered in Ikkaku's ear._

_Ikkaku spun around and barely managed to parry a strike that would have struck his side. That had surprised him. This opponent had managed to sneak behind him and get close, frighteningly close. He could have sworn he felt warm breath on his neck and lips millimeters away from his ear. If anything this person was fast, and had enjoyed dramatics. _

_It was then he got his first good look at his foe. Though the shadows tried to obscure his eyes, Ikkaku could easily see a light purple yukata with a floral print fluttering around a lithe pale figure. Long black hair was loosed and flew freely like a flock or ravens. Ikkaku had to remind himself that the voice belonging to this angel of death had been male. He was almost too beautiful to be considered a man._

_"You want a fight? That's a shame, I'd hate to kill a girl," sniggered Ikkaku. Really, now that he had the girlish man in his sights, there was no more chance of a sneak attack. Hopefully he could just send this one on his way without another boring fight. _

_"Kill a girl?" demanded the man haughtily. _

_"That's right, a girl. Now go run home to your mother," sneered the bald man._

_"Run home to your mother," the man countered. _

_"You're one annoying bastard," growled Ikkaku._

_"Annoying bastard," the man growled back, readying his blade. _

_'His funeral,' Ikkaku thought as he charged. _

_He was surprisingly shocked. For all his womanly traits and retarded repeating, he certainly knew how to use a sword. Every cut was elegantly parried with a style that seemed to be his polar opposite. While he mindlessly cut and slashed where he saw purple cloth and pale skin, this man danced with his blade, dodging and blocking while analyzing the fight. No, not just studying the fight. The man was purposefully dragging it out and savoring it. That was one trait Ikkaku could understand. _

_With a crash of steel striking steel their swords locked. "What's your name," demanded Ikkaku, "I won't continue until you tell me."_

_Ikkaku shoved the man back and waited for a reply. _

_"Why? Names should not matter to dead men," _

_"I'm curious," said Ikkaku, "Mine's Madarame Ikkaku by the way. I thought you ought to know who's going to kill you."_

_The man paused, "…I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika."_

_"Heh, sounds girly, I thought as much," chuckled Ikkaku, and he charged his enemy again._

_Ikkaku swung down at his opponents pretty head, but Yumichika was incredibly quick. He dodged and kicked Ikkaku squarely in the gut. As the bald man spluttered he realized this was all just some kind of game to Yumichika. He was playing with him the same way a cat plays with a bird before eating it. Yumichika lazily swung his sword at Ikkau's collar bone, a stike that was easily blocked and countered. _

_As they fought on, evening changed to dusk and the bloodied blades shone the last of orange light. Ikkaku had also found he did not want to kill this man anymore. He was strong and liked fighting, not just the thrill of killing. It would be a shame to kill someone with the same philosophies. Ikkaku wanted him to live, just so he could fight him again. _

_They were also both getting tired. Twice, Yumichika had slipped and fell because of his exhaustion and Ikkaku's strikes were getting noticeably weaker. Ikkaku finally ended it. He caught Yumichika's arm in mid thrust, and wrenched it painfully behind his back. Ikkaky raised his sword to the ivory throat of his opponent. _

_"That was fun," panted Ikkaku. Yumichika watched him with frightened purple eyes. _

_"Don't worry, I've changed my mind. If you promise to get stronger, I'll come back to fight you again someday," offered Ikkaku. _

_"No, kill me now or someone else will," gasped Yumichika. _

_"Tch, who could kill you? I mean, you gave me a hard time, I doubt anyone around here could bring you down," glowered Ikkaku._

_"Not one on one but, the others, once they find out I failed they'd…" Yumichika trailed off, "Please, you've acknowledged me as a worthy opponent. Please, do it quickly."_

_"Hold on, what others? Did someone send you?" demanded Ikkaku. _

_"No harm in telling I guess," sighed Yumichika, "Yesterday you killed our gang's former leader, his brother sent me to get revenge."_

_"'Cause you're the strongest?"_

_"No, because I'm weak and expendable and I'm…"_

_Ikkaku waited a while then shook Yumichika slightly, "Well, spit it out."_

_"…I'm ugly…" he whispered sheepishly. _

_Ikkaku stared at him in disbelief. The man who nearly trounced him and shocked him with his striking elegance thought himself weak and ugly? It was too much. Ikkaku removed the sword from the man's throat and howled with laughter. A blind man who had never held a sword in his life could have been able to tell Yumichika he was pretty and strong. In his laughing fit his hand loosened and Yumichika pulled his wrist from Ikkaku's grip. He stood there humiliated while his opponent laughed. _

_"S-stop laughing! I'll rip out you're bowels!" threatened Yumichika. _

_"Who the hell called you ugly? Why the hell would you care!?" laughed Ikkaku. _

_"Ugly…ugly things don't deserve to live! Look at me! The others should have killed me when I firs- Stop laughing!" yelled Yumichika. _

_"You deserve to die because you're ugly!? That's the funniest thing I've heard in years! Yumichika, you're not ugly," said Ikkaku between laughs. _

_"Yes I am. I'm a freak. I look like a girl," grumbled the pretty man. _

_"Damn, I can't kill you now that you've made me laugh that much, ugly or not. Look, you really aren't ugly and its obvious this gang of yours is made up of idiots," chided Ikkaku. _

_"But, if I'm not ugly, what am I?" asked Yumichika. _

_'Damn,' Ikkaku thought. Yumichika had cornered him. How the hell was he supposed to tell another man he was pretty without sounding like a fruit!? He looked into expecting violet eyes. If he said nothing Yumichika would probably think he had been teasing him. Ikkaku had to say something. _

_"You're, uh, well, don't take this the wrong way, because I'm not interested in guys…but you're very…you're beautiful," Ikkaku blurted out. _

_Yumichika looked absolutely shocked, "You, mean that? You aren't teasing me are you?"_

_"No I'm not! You're beautiful and a damn good fighter. So why not leave these 'others' and come with me instead?" suggested Ikkaku._

_"With you?" asked Yumichika._

_"I'm not sending you back to them so they can screw with your head and use you, and this way I can make sure you get stronger so we can fight again," explained Ikkaku. _

_"You mean it? I'm beautiful and, you want me to come with you?" asked Yumichika. _

_"How many times do I have to explain myself!? Yes! You're the damn prettiest man I have ever seen in my life, you're strong as all hell and I want you to come with me!" yelled Ikkaku, "Are you retarded or somethi-"_

_In a flash Yumichika, still bloody and sweaty from the fight had tackled Ikkaku to the ground, their swords clattering to the cold sidewalk. At first Ikkaku thought Yumichika was going to try to kill him, but he was shocked to find the man…rubbing his face against his chest? _

_"I'm not retarded, it just sounds too good to be true!" explained Yumichika. _

_"Get the hell off of me!" yelled Ikkaku, "You can come with me, but you can't do that alright!?"_

_Yumichika bolted off of Ikkaku and helped the bald man to his feet, "Sorry…"_

_"It's fine, now lets get out of here. Wouldn't want your gang to kill you before I get to fight you again."_

"Now, if you say it's still a fuzzy, I'll kick you in the head," grumbled Ikkaku.

"No need, it's all coming back to me now," smiled Yumichika, "You're my surly knight in shining armor!"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes and shook his head. Yumichika had changed drastically since their first encounter. Somehow the knowledge that he was indeed beautiful had gotten to his head and had completely altered his personality. He was still sadistic, he loved fighting, he was still strong too, but he had become by some freak chance even girlier than when they had met. He spent hours gazing at the face he had once thought was ugly and even more time preening and making himself prettier. There were days when Ikkaku almost regretted bringing about Yumichika's little epiphany.

"Why were you repeating everything I said?" asked Ikkaku.

"To psych you out," replied Yumichika, twirling the daffodil.

"But you can see how you're like that nymph thing. Repeating everything and trying to get revenge and all that shit," said Ikkaku.

"Yes, but, that would make you Narcissus, and we both know I'm the pretty one," teased Yumichika.

"Asshole," growled Ikkaku, "Besides, I'm not all vain like you. Now put that flower away so we can go train."

"Vanity comes in more than one form Ikkaku," warned Yumichika, "And maybe I'll take the flower with me. Its very beautiful, and it can be used as a weapon."

"That thing?" asked Ikkaku.

"Of course, the leaves and bulbs contain lycorine, it's quite poisonous in the right quantity. Did you know if you put a narcissus in a vase with other plants, it will release a toxin into the water and kill them?" smiled Yumichika in a sadistic, yet very attractive way.

"Poison plant definitely stays here," said Ikkaku, "You really are a narcissus."

"Beautiful and deadly," finished Yumichika, "I like the metaphor…I'll meet you at the dojo, I want to rearrange the flowers before I leave."

"Whatever, just don't make me wait long. I really look forward to trouncing you every week," said Ikkaku. With that he left, leaving the flowers alone in the room.

"We'll see who beats whom," sighed Yumichika, putting the flower back into the vase. They were so beautiful. The scent was marvelous and the golds and greens complemented each other perfectly.

But they were so solitary.

They had changed the legend. Narcissus had not been lead to the pool and Echo still followed him. He had freed her from Nemesis' grasp and would never be her tool. Now Echo still followed Narcissus and let him boast about his strength and prowess. Echo loved Narcissus as her new found brother and would not have him any other way.

Echo had also rediscovered her beauty and her voice when Narcissus broke her spell. She found she was beautiful, but one thought plagued her.

Beauty was so solitary.

Beauty had to stay solitary. Beauty was misunderstood and it was deadly. Tragedy followed beauty and eventually Narcissus would meet his match and fall. Echo, of course would happily follow him.

Why would he not fall alongside Ikkaku? The man had found him, saved him, and even given him a reason to live. Yumichika could not live if his friend was dead. He would probably, again, do as Echo had done before him, stay by the side of the one she loved. But how could he tell Ikkaku this? He would laugh, call the notion stupid and girlish then tell him to move on when he did die. He could never understand Yumichika.

Because beauty was solitary.

It was going to happen eventually, and it was what Ikkaku wanted. He wanted to fight under Zaraki-Taicho and die in battle. In his own vanity he had never seemed to care what Yumichika would do, when he fell. He had never wondered who Yumichika would follow and who would give him purpose then. It did not bother the black haired man, Ikkaku had done plenty for him, and who was he to demand more. Yumichika had lied to him about his zanpaku-to's power, had tried to kill him and really did not do much for him. He had no right to bother Ikkaku with such a meaningless thing.

And yet it hurt to think of being alone again. He did not want to go back to the way things had been. The pain was white hot and threatened to swallow him with every fight Ikkaku charged into. Why did beauty have to be solitary? Did he have to be alone now that he had found to one person who seemed to be immune to his lycorine poison?

"I'm not like them," Yumichika told himself as he rearranged the flowers. He felt the skin on his hands getting itchy and dry, a side effect to carrying the fussy plants. "I'm not alone…for now."

Yumichika removed his hands from the green throats and let the golden heads slump down again. Nobody noticed two lone crystal drops fall from violets into the vase.

"Don't you dare die Ikkaku," whispered the metaphoric Echo into the water, "Not until I'm ready."

* * *

_Wasn't that cheesy? Well please let me know what you think and click that review button ^^ If you do, you get a cookie!_


End file.
